Ships In The Night
by XConArtist
Summary: [One-Shot] Married for five years, Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship has went dull in the past three. He's starts an agruement with her after his stressful days at work. Just like ships in the night, they are drafted through the sea searching for their destination in sight.


**Ships In The Night**

The sun peeked through the kitchen window, past the white curtains and onto the counter. Half creaked was the window, letting a gentle breeze through as Kagome walked into the kitchen. The TV was on high blast on the local Fox 5 News as she gathered up today's breakfast ingredients.

Shortly after hearing the weather, she changed the channel to CMT Music Videos. She creaked eggs while singing along to Drink A Beer.

Inuyasha walked in, eying her hips moving in a seductive way. He grabbed her hips from behind, grinding his hips with hers. She turned around meeting his stare, before standing on her tiptoes kissing his lips. She threw her legs around his waist as his tongue invaded her mouth. She moaned lightly, as his hand fondled her breast underneath her shirt.

He whispered softly in her ear, "I have to leave for a week starting today". She stopped removing his shirt, anger growing in her eyes. "Before you say anything I-" he started only for her to interrupt "You what? You could have told me last week, yesterday but instead you decide to tell me the day you are departing?".

She jumped off the counter, moving away from him. "It's for business reasons only. You know that Kagome" he stated reaching for her cheek. Slapping his hand, she snapped "Like I know you've been sleeping around with Kikyo for the past three months. Don't you dare lie either. I washed your clothes and our sheets in the room. I smelt her perfume on them. You had lipstick stains on your shirts from her".

Tears were streaming down her face, when he began to comfort her. He pulled back at the last second, straining "You are always flirting with Koga, never considering my feelings. How do you think I feel watching him comfort you when you cry or become the smile on your face". Kagome met his stare, fire burning in her eyes and tears streaming down them "Well, now you don't have to. Have fun on your trip _honey_".

He watched as she left the room before he grabbed a beer and started drinking. This was going to be a long day, he thought sighing into the air.

**Two Hours Later**

Inuyasha was sitting on a plane, heading towards New York for a week. "What do I do now" he questioned himself, sighing watching the soft clouds out his window. To be honest he didn't know why he had an affair with Kikyo for the last three months. It wasn't that he didn't get enough sexual attention, because they did that practically every night. It wasn't that her body disappointed him either, she was perfect from him. Maybe it was because it was the same every night. He came home, they'd eat, he would go shower while she washed the dishes, they'd make love, and then go to bed.

God, why did things have to go this way.

Kagome sat at the dining table with a cup of coffee along with the a pill laying on the napkin next to the cup. She was trying to drink away her sorrows, safely of course. "I never meant to give off the feeling of flirting with Koga. I mean he told me I was beautiful. I was perfect. How could I not follow that voice when I don't hear it from the only man I really have ever loved. Then I find him in the arms of not only another woman, but his ex at that".

She turned towards the TV watching the recorded episode of Steve Harvey she had missed this afternoon. "Maybe this is a sign" she said, turning up the volume.

Inuyasha had settled into his hotel room and had taken a shower, when the phone finally rang. A towel hung around his waist, "Hello?" he answered. "Oh Miroku. How are y- oh you found out about Kagome and me? Nothing she and I had an agruem- Yes I had an affair with Kikyo but things happen don't they- I know but she won't want to talk to me. Alright, I understand. Bye".

He tossed his phone on the bed, stripped off his towel, and threw on a pair of checker red boxers and black sweatpants. He plopped down on the bed, legs and arms spread open. He then turned to lay on his right side, staring out the black screen of his cell. "Should I call her? What if she's asleep? Or if she still mad?" he questioned himself. Inuyasha sighed, turning out the lamp on the nightstand for the night.

The next morning, he was up early leaving a voice message before leaving for a local interview. "So yeah I love you, I really do. Bye". He rubbed his chin, before walking out the door of the hotel room.

Kagome turned over, checking the clock. _5 o'clock. I wonder what I'm going to do today._ She got up and headed into the bathroom. As she looked into the mirror, she saw the dead zombie look alike. Her hair bed-written, her skin was pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes. _Make-up can't even fix this_. She sighed, jumping into the shower hoping that this might relax her a bit.

It didn't take her long to step out of the shower and gather into their suite, wearing only the pink towels that held her hair and her damped body. She went through the drawers grabbing a pair of jeans, a white tank, and a pair of lacy red underwear. She threw on her clothes and tied her damp hair into a bun.

Before she walked out the bedroom, she went over to check her phone. _A missed call from Inuyasha?_ Her eyes filled with tears as she listened to the message: Um..Hey Kagome. It's Me. I really just wanted to say that you have every right to be mad at me. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I came back home to find you gone. Yes I cheated and I regret it every day. I won't ask for your forgiveness, because I honestly don't deserve it. Still I hope you find happiness even if it's not with me. So yeah I love you, I _really_ do. And I made a mistake. Bye.

She collapsed on her knees, weeping. She looked up to the ceiling hoping she could find some kind of answer if any. "God, what am I suppose to do now?".

Inuyasha was back in his hotel room, packing his bags back home. He realized as he stood out in the hallway for the meeting, he could possibly lose her at this moment. Hell, he could have possible already lost her. But even if he had a tiny bit of hope to convince her on not leaving him, ripping out his heart in the process. He ran through the hall, into the closest elevator, and into the lobby to the first open clerk.

"Hi, may I help you sir?" the beautiful, fierce red-head asked with a smile plastered on her face. "I'd like to check out. Here are my keys" he managed still trying to catch his breath. "Ah yes Mr. Inuyasha. I'm hoping you've had a pleasant stay here at Boule Hotel". It was obvious she was annoyed. She rolled her eyes at him as she collected the key, even though it was well hidden from everyone else.

He was out the door and hauling a cab by the time she had turned around. As he jumped into the cab, the driver turned back "Where to?". Inuyasha drew a smile on his face "the airport please". The cab took off down the street and he just prayed he'd get there in time.

It didn't take long to get to the airport and board on the plane. Actually, it went by so fast he was pulling into his house before the day ended. He dropped his luggage in the doorway and ran up the stairs. Slamming the door against the wall, his realized his greatest fear had come true. She wasn't there, but then again why would she?

"God, I'm an idiot" he shouted falling to his knees. "Yeah, you really are" a voice spoke behind him. He turned to find her standing there with that seductive smile on her face. The one that he loved. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his head into her neck. She pulled away from him, staring into his face "I thought I lost you" he whispered. "I honestly thought I lost you. And honestly I am at fault as w-". He interrupted her, kissing her with everything he had.

The kiss was first small and gentle but it grew into a passionate longing, that they needed each other. He picked her up and tossed her on the bed. It wasn't long before he hovered over her, slipping off her clothing. "My, my what do we have here? Why it wouldn't be my favorite lacy red underwear and bra you are wearing?" he teased, easing down to a quick kiss. "I was planning on my revenge, but I guess this is better than what I had in mind" she grinned devilishly, pulling off his shirt. "I don't mind you demonstrating your plan to me". She laughed, pulling him down to her lips "I might just take you up on that".


End file.
